


killing me softly

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Did you guys hear?” Garza jogs up to them, wide smile on his face. “We're going home tomorrow.”
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	killing me softly

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Loose Lips Sink Ships on tumblr. I've not really written bradray much so...I apologise if it's ooc :/

“Did you guys hear?” Garza jogs up to them, wide smile on his face. Ray tilts his head back, too tired to get up to face him. Brad glances up from the radio he'd been fiddling with, trying to find the right station. “We're going home tomorrow.”

“Shit, homes, really?” Ray glances between Brad and Garza. They'd been stuck at this warehouse for what felt like forever now, their work here done but nobody giving them word on returning to the states.

Garza nodded, grin unmoving. “I’m gonna go tell the others.” Ray waved him off, watching as he ran to the closest group to spread the news. There was a chorus of cheers and Chaffin slung an arm around Garza's head with an echoing laugh.

Ray rolled his eyes but he could feel the corners of his mouth twitching. The prospect of a soft bed had never been more within his reach. Finally.

He dropped his head back, gaze shifting from his friends, only to find Brad watching him. Something in Ray's stomach tightened as he met Brad's eyes – warm and hopeful, sparkling with something else that Ray couldn’t quite recognise – but he blamed it on the shit excuse for food they’ve been on lately. Brad was smiling, though and not just that little, barely noticeable, quirk of his lips that he has when he thinks Ray isn’t watching after he tells a dumb joke. No, this time Brad's smile was ear-to-ear, blindingly bright. 

“We're going home.” Brad said, sounding dazed. Ray laughed, and he knew it was his ugly laugh that he can’t quite control but fuck it’s not like Brad hasn’t heard it many times before. Besides, Brad is laughing now too, shaking his head lightly as though he can’t quite believe it. His eyes don’t leave Ray's.

That’s when Ray launches himself forward.

He’s aiming for a hug. Or maybe he’s just trying to tackle Brad to the ground because that’s how they usually show their excitement. It ends up being neither of the two. 

His forehead hits Brad’s with a _clunk_ and Brad almost loses his balance but he rights them both, hands automatically coming to Ray's hips to hold them steady. Ray gasps, legs now bracketing Brad's waist as he practically sits on the man's lap. It’s a good thing nobody else has stuck around the yard, shouts echoing from inside where everyone seems to have gathered to celebrate.

Brad doesn’t move. He doesn’t speak. He just stares. Big, round, blue eyes that Ray can’t seem to draw himself away from. He’s never felt so exposed before, not even when his mother walked in on him getting it on with a girl when he was sixteen.

At this close proximity, it’s not hard to catch the way Brad's gaze flickers down to Ray's lips and then back up. Even so, Ray’s still taken aback when Brad pushes forward and he feels chapped lips pressed against his. It only takes a second for Ray’s brain to catch up with the rest of his body, deepening the kiss with a soft sigh and wrapping his arms loosely around Brad's neck to keep him close – not that he was making any attempt to move away.

It’s not like the kisses Ray’s had in the past – heated and needy and rough - it's...it's very _Brad_. Calculated, slow but meaningful. The thought makes him laugh into the kiss, lips parting and giving Brad the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside Ray's mouth and eliciting a muffled moan from the back of his throat. They continue their zealous pace for a few minutes, though it could be hours really and Ray wouldn’t care. Brad’s hands dig into Ray’s hip, most likely leaving behind little finger-shaped bruises for him to admire when he’s left alone with the memory of now.

Brad increases the pressure for one last moment before pulling away, breath steady but deeper than usual. If Ray couldn’t read Brad's small tells he'd be infuriated at how well the man can act so in-control at a time like this.

Running his tongue over his lower lip, Brad’s eyes tracking the movement, Ray let’s out a long exhale. “Shit, Brad. What the fuck was that?”

There’s a tiny furrow in Brad’s brow before he smiles. Again. “Too gay for you?”

That took him by surprise and he laughed, punching Brad’s shoulder lightly. “The gayest.” He teased, but leant forward to capture Brad's lips in another kiss. Brad tilts his head back instantly, the kiss soon turning lazy and sated as they both just relish in the feeling of being this close to one another. When he pulls back, Ray presses his forehead to Brad’s again and blinks down at him. “I know you’re an emotionally stunted weirdo but we're probably going to have to talk about...whatever that was.”

“It was a kiss, Ray.” Brad deadpans.

Ray groans, “You know what I mean, Brad.”

Brad hums, nodding as he drags one hand up Ray's back, finger tracing the curve of his spine through his MOPP suit. “When we're home.” He says, voice barely more than a whisper. “We can talk then.”

Ray nods, smiling down at Brad. Home. That sounded good. “Yeah,” he dips his head down to steal a chaste kiss from Brad just because he could. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any/all feedback is greatly appreciated!! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Come shout all things bradray at me over on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
